wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
The Immediate Island
The Immediate Island is the Two Hundred Tenth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in December 19, 2017. Synopsis Paul Gekko and Raven teams up to destroy Justice and Spectre and pair up to awaken the sage of winds. Plot The Episode begins with the Battle of Forest Temple. Prologue= Outside the Forest Temple, Spectre contacts Adam Taurus and the White Fang observe, stating that he can trust him on capturing the Sage of Winds. Adam believes in what Spectre have predicted. Blake Belladonna then arrives with her parents, Sun Wukong, Ilia Amitola, an army of Menagerie Faunus and the local Mistral police force. Adam tries the use the self-detonating satellite to summon the Death Egg, but Ilia and the Ancient Minister had disarmed the satellite beforehand. Realizing the situation is no longer in his favor, Adam angrily orders his followers and the Eggman Army to kill them all, and the battle between both Faunus groups and the Eggman Army begins. |-|Justice meets Paul Gekko= Down in the vault, Justice and Spectre is surprised to learn that Raven Branwen and Aoi Akira are Spring Maidens and the six engage each other in a destructive duel. As the battle reaches its climax, a dying Vernal manages to distract Justice and Spectre, resulting in Paul Gekko transforming into the Yamata no Orochi finishing off Spectre and Justice. Justice and Spectre and are frozen by Raven’s Maiden powers, with their bodies plummeting into the dark abyss below the vault with Paul Gekko being able to save Aoi Akira from falling. Raven thanks Vernal one last time as the latter dies, and Raven proceeds to open the chamber containing Wynn. Paul Gekko was amazed of the beautiful magic as Wynn gives him the ability to see the power of the silver-eyed warriors. Ruby, Hotaru and Yang arrive and sees Paul Gekko and Raven. Paul Gekko collapses with the unconscious Aoi Akira after seeing hallucinations of pink elephants on parade. Ren, Link and Taiyang brought Paul and Aoi back safely. |-|Awakening= After a few seconds, Paul Gekko and Aoi wakes up and looks over to see each other. They sit up and sighs quietly, causing Ruby and Yang to be reunited. Some time later, as winter sets in, Taiyang is seen bringing some breakfast to Paul and Aoi to their room. Paul Gekko noticed Link and Pyrrha when he arrived to see him. Reluctantly, Taiyang obliges and leaves the room. At Beacon Academy, Ruby Rose meets with her team in the dining hall and drops a large book full of ideas about how they can have the best day ever before the second term starts. Meanwhile, Nora Valkyrie keeps flinging food at Yang Xiao Long, who happily eats it. As Ruby continues her speech, Yang and Nora's food fight becomes more intense until Weiss Schnee ends up getting hit in the face with a pie. Outside the hall, Sun Wukong is talking to Neptune Vasilias about keeping his cool for when he meets his new friends. He also lets slip that Blake Belladonna is a Faunus and forces Neptune to keep it a secret, stating that it is not a "tell Scarlet David when Sun's back is turned secret". However, when they enter the dining hall, all the other students run outside out of fear of being involved in a massive food fight. Sun looks around with a grin on his face, while Neptune's is one similar to shock. After the fight is over Sun shows great enjoyment at seeing the event, but Neptune is covered in grape soda and appears very unhappy. Glynda Goodwitch then bursts through the doors and uses her crop to return everything back to normal, with Yang falling back into the room soon after. Glynda is obviously frustrated at them, but Ozpin allows them to get away with it because he wants them to still enjoy their youth while it lasts. |-|The Great Eruption= Testament fought off most of the bounty hunters, and if any managed to overcome him, they were quickly beaten back by the immense power of Dizzy herself. She was finally defeated by the bounty hunter known as Sol Badguy. However, he spared her life as he didn't view her as a threat, and the bounty fell to Jam Kuradoberi, who used it to finance her restaurant. Dizzy was then discovered by Johnny and May, who "rescued" and invited her into their crew aboard the Mayship. Dizzy regains control over them with the help of Ky Kiske. After two unsuccessful capture attempts by Crow, she goes to Ky and with him. Dizzy tries to learn more about herself and preventing her powers from losing control again, also leading to romantic feelings around Ky Kiske. She and Ky Kiske fell in love with each other sometime. Characters *Heroes **Edward Falcon **Ryoma **Rouge **Jack Winslow **Gunrock **Garuda **Accel **Paul Gekko **Nawaki Gekko **Princess Mira **Shinichi Gekko **Endy **Ayame Muto **Paul Seika **Seika Gekko **Yuki Seika **Dan Renato **Ace Renato **Yoko Buxaplenty **Hotaru **Miwa Tomoe **Tomoe **Ashi Uzumaki **Ashi Ōtsutsuki **Tara Markov **Amane Gekko **Yuki Muto **Mario **Luigi **Princess Peach **Toads **Octo and Pus **Kraken's crew **Zach **Shiba Miyuki **Shiba Tatsuya **Ashi Ilana **Lance Kusanagi **Sasuke Uchiha **Izumi **Naruto Uzumaki **Akira Yuki **Pai Chan **Jacky **Sarah **Kane **Annikin **Deak **Luke **Cos **Leia **Twilight **Spike **Applejack **Rainbow Dash **Rarity **Fluttershy **Pinkie Pie *Arcadia Kingdom **Rock Ōtsutsuki's Faction ***Paul Arcadia Gekko I ***Kum Haehyun ***Paul Kiske *Jellyfish Pirates **Johnny **April **May *Gear Tribe **Justice **Valentine **Solaria **Testament **Leopaldon **Gig **Hydra **Dizzy *United Kingdom of Illyria **Leo Whitefang *Sacred Order of Holy Knights **Kliff Undersn **Ky Kiske **Sol Badguy **Sin Kiske *Galactic Eggman Empire **Tabuu **Emperor Eggman **Paul von Shredder **Darth Baron **Aku **Queen Shroob **Vinsmoke Goji **Toshiya Gekko **Stella the Louise **Jergingha **Bowser **Snively **Bowser Jr. **Koopalings **Koopa Kid **Goombas **Koopa Troopas **Wario **Waluigi **Ken **Lyon Gekko/Uryon **Mylene **Tifa Sune **Minamoto no Raikō **Stella the Louise **Paul Ichijou **Swat Troopers **Egg Pawns **Swarm Troopers **Aku-mura **Three Mushasame **Shinto Gimme **Alpha Wanna **Jin Walltha **Paul Laambo **Laura Vijounne **Jack Heyourgah **King Dedede **Escargoon **Waddle Dees **Waddle Doo **Nomu **Tomura **Kurogiri **Raiko Shinto **Minions of Set **Spectre **Aoi Akira **Gin **Vodka **Rum **Chianti **Korn **Kir **C.C. **Lelouch Lamperouge **Nunnally Lamperouge **Suzaku Kururugi **Diethard **Schneizel **Cornelia **Villetta **Lloyd **Croomy *Dens Federation **Nobuya Gekko **Obito Junior **Kandy **Yuki **Yuki Imai **Takeshi Gekko **Rock Gekko *Japan **Nation of Japan ***Anji Mito ***Baiken ***Tsyoshi ***Mizuha *Mushroom Rebellion **Kaguya Sumeragi **Makoto Murakumo **Kyoji Gekko **Amuro Asuka **Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca **Mikazuchi no Mikoto **Note **Ventus **Kallen **Li Xingke **Kaname Ohgi **Kyoshiro Tohdoh *Cornerian Army **Genral Pepper **Beltino Toad **Bill Grey *Team Star Fox **Fox McCloud **ROB 64 **Slippy Toad **Falco Lombardi **Peppy Hare **Krystal *Branwen Tribe **Raven **Vernal *White Fang **Adam **Fennec **Corsac *Menagerie **Ghira Belladonna **Kali Belladonna **Ilia Amitola *Blue Rogues **Vyse **Aika **Fina **Drachma **Enrique Teodora **Belleza **Gilder *Kingdom of Hyrule **Link **Princess Zelda/Sheik **Darunia **Princess Ruto **Rauru Murakumo **Saria **Nabooru **Impa *Hermes' Wings **Sho Shishimaru *Solar Empire **Lei-Qo *Western Frontier **Brigadier Betty **Colonel Austin **General Herman *Anglo Isles **Colonel Windsor **Commander Pierce *Tundran Territories **Marshall Nova **Major Nelly *Altea **Cornelius **Marth **Elice **Jagen *Talys **Mostyn **Caeda **Wrys **Ogma **Barst **Bord **Cord **Castor *Zebes-Class Space Pirates **Mother Brain **Ridley **Kraid **Weavel **Phantoon **Dolhr **Medeus *Galder Pirates **Gomer **Gazzak **Darros **Castor *Greil Mercenaries **Ike **Mist **Titania **Rolf **Boyd **Oscar **Shinon **Gatrie **Rhys **Mia *Divine Dragon Clan **Gotoh *Pherae **Elbert **Eleanora **Eliwood **Roy *Galactic Federation **Adam Malkovich **Samus Aran *Crimea **Renning **Elincia *Lorca **Lyndis *Cappy **Mayor Len **Hana **Chief Bookem **Buttercup **Gus **Professor Curio **Yabui **Melman **Samo **Mabel **Honey **Iroo **Spikehead **Tuggle **Gengu *Guardian of Time **Cia **Lana *Shimizu Clan **Raikō **Raimei **Raiko Shinto **Raimei Shinto **Raikō Shimizu **Raimei Shimizu *Atlesian Military **Winter Schnee *Schnee Dust Company **Klein Sieben **Whitley Schnee *RWBY **Ruby Rose *Weiss Schnee **Blake Belladonna **Yang Xiao Long **Ozpin's Group **Ozpin ***Qrow **Glynda **James Ironwood **Leonardo Lionheart *JNPR **Jaune **Nora **Pyrrha **Ren *CFVY **Coco **Fox Alistar **Scarlatina **Daichi *SSSN **Sun Wukong **David Scarlet **Ayana Sage **Neptune Vasilias *CRDL **Cardin **Russel **Dove **Sky Lark *NDGO **Nebula **Dew **Gwen Darcy **Octavia *FNKI **Flynt **Neon Katt *BRNZ **Brawnz Ni ***Roy Stallion **Nolan **May Zedong *ABRN **Arslan **Bolin **Reese **Nadir *A Country **Dr. Paradigm **Chipp *Axl Low *I-No *Star Warriors **Kirby **Tiff **Tuff **Lololo & Lalala **Meta Knight *Palutena's Army **Palutena **Pit *Yahweh's Faction **Michael **Laphicet Maotelus **Althena **Ultima ***Lyna ***Dharc ***Eria ***Hiita ***Wynn ***Aussa ***Adam McKay ***Joi Reynard ***Faraji Ngala ***Tora Yoshida ***Eleka **Rangetsu Family ***Chōnan Rangetsu ***Jinan Rangetsu ***San'nan Rangetsu ***Daishi Rangetsu ***Ōsato Rangetsu ***Shigure Rangetsu *Forces of Nature **Viridi **Phosphora **Arlon **Cragalanche **Dark Pit *Twili Tribe **Midna **Zant *Paul Gekko **Shun Ōtsutsuki *Team Cyclone **Meredy **Thunder Strike **Delta X **Delta Lee **Melk **Lucia no Mikoto **Fuuma **Asahi no Mikoto **Izuna no Mikoto **Utakata Uchiha **Yuri no Mikoto *Others **Ōtsutsuki ***Yahweh ***Yula ***Haoru ***Kaguya Ōtsutsuki ***Raimei Ōtsutsuki ***Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki ***Indra Ōtsutsuki ***Asura Ōtsutsuki ***Rock Ōtsutsuki ****Yami Yuki ***Spear Ōtsutsuki ***Hamura Ōtsutsuki ***Kyoji Ōtsutsuki ***Domon Ōtsutsuki ***Momoshiki Palpatine ***Rain Ōtsutsuki ***Luna Ōtsutsuki ***Yafutoma Ōtsutsuki **Tsunade **Shizune Katō **Shizune **Iruka **Yami no Mikoto ***Luke Fon Fabre ***Cyber Paul Gekko ***Asch **Paula fon Fabre **Prince Maxus **Guy Cecil **Natalia **Jade **Nephry **Peony *Neutral **Kou Ravenwing **Donkey Kong **Diddy Kong **Candy Kong **Cranky Kong **Dixie Kong **Paul Solo **Calem **Hojo Torami **Shinobu Kawasaki **Ryuko Yamazaki **Tamaki Shindō **Megumi Suzuki **Tamaki Shindō **Tetsuko Ōgigaya **Nana Owada **Kiyoko Mitarai **Cathy Wild **Simon **Yoko Littner **Nia **Asuka Honda **Galder Pirates ***Gomer ***Gazzak ***Darros ***Castor **Jimmy Kudo/Conan **Sherry/Anita Hailey **Rachel Moore **Amy Yeager **Mitch Tennison **George Kaminski **Velvet **Eizen **Eleanor **Laphicet/Maotelus **Rokurou **Sorey **Mikleo **Rose **Lailah **Alisha **Edna **Zaveid **Rivalz **Shirley **Milly **Nina **Steve **Order of the Stone ***Soren ***Ellegaard ***Gabriel ***Magnus ***Ivor **Kiryuin Clan ***Hayate Matoi ***Ryuko Matoi ***Satsuki Kiryuin **Jesse's Group ***Jesse ***Olivia ***Axel *Characters from the Distant Past **Yang Wen-li **Racine Blance Volban **Rudolf **Michel Volban **Vetti Anthony "Dickson" Uno **Jinchūriki ***Gaara ***Yugito Nii ***Yagura Kirigakure ***Roshi ***Han ***Utakata ***Fū ***Killer B ***Ancient Naruto Uzumaki **Ancient Sasuke Uchiha **Sakura Haruno **Yuki Ashimura **Kaede Buxaplenty **Moriya Minakata Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon